


Tingling Sensation

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean talks to Sam about the weird tingling sensation whenever Castiel heals him. It turns out Sam does not have it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Tingling Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsagiftcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsagiftcas/gifts).



"Don't you ever think it's weird?", Dean asks, flexing his fingers experimentally.

Sam frowns. "What do you mean?"

Thinking of Cas' hand hovering over his some minutes ago, Dean replies "You know, that tingling sensation whenever Cas heals you?"

The creases on Sam's forehead get even deeper. "Dude, which tingling sensation?"

"What do you mean, 'which tingling sensation'? Don't you feel that?"

"Uh... what does that feel like for you?"

"I don't know. Um, like... some sort of dizziness, something weird happening in my chest and gut, and..."

"Dude", Sam mutters, "you are literally describing _butterflies._ "

"What?" Dean lets out a laugh. "No. Not butterflies. This isn't what it..." He pauses, mentally replaying the sensation from before. _What the... Oh. Oh no._

Sam is just staring at him, not saying anything.

Finally, his face red, Dean mumbles "I'm gonna assume you don't feel anything like that, then."

"No, I don't."

"Right", Dean stammers, bringing up his hand to knead his forehead and to hide his eyes. "Right", he murmurs quietly. "Good to know."

***

Some weeks later, on a hunt, Dean manages to get banged up again.

"Hold still for a second", Cas says, putting his hand on Dean's forehead.

When both the pain and the dizziness have abated, Dean croaks out "Cas. Uh..."

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I... I never told you that, but..." He can feel heat rising in his cheeks. But now that he _knows_ , he is going to be damned if he will not address it. "Uh... every time you heal me, I feel this... uh, sensation and..."

The angel knits his eyebrows. "What sensation? There should just be the pain disappearing."

Dean chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, _exactly._ But instead... Uh, does the phrase 'butterflies in the stomach' mean anything to you?"

"By now, yes. Dean, are you telling me..."

Avoiding eye contact, Dean nods.

"Oh."

"Of course I can't... uh, I can't expect you to, and I don't expect you to.."

"What, Dean?"

"Uh... reciprocate." Dean makes a dismissive gesture.

"You think I don't care about you?"

"Of course you do, but... not that way. I mean, angels aren't supposed to..."

"We are not supposed to, yes. But you know, Dean, there are a lot of things we are not supposed to do. Like attacking fellow angels to help two humans. Like trying to stop the apocalypse."

"Yeah, right. But this... I mean, you can't..."

"Can't I?"

"What?" With a jerk, Dean finally makes eye contact.

It turns out Dean is not the only one whose cheeks have taken on a shade of red.

"Oh", Dean mumbles. "I... I thought it was just me."

Cas smiles. "No. In fact, those butterflies you mentioned... Every time I healed you..."

"Seriously?" 

"Yes."

"I don't believe it", Dean laughs out, then pulls the angel in for a kiss.

"Ahem", Sam coughs. "Really sorry to interrupt, but, Cas, would you mind healing me as well?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's personal life hacks 101: How to find out you are in love with your best friend and to come out to your brother at the same time
> 
> =======================================================================================================
> 
> Based on a twitter thread following the tweet "what if dean thought that you feel tingly when angels heal you but it was just him getting butterflies in his stomach cause cas was healing him?!" https://twitter.com/evermoredeancas/status/1354422527309672451?s=20
> 
> =======================================================================================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
